What's the difference?
by Psyco Faerie
Summary: WHat's the difference between the Wheel of time world and the Harry potter world? find out when three girls get caught in the middle. please r&r. my first serius fan fic.
1. it's tue

this is my first chapter of my crossover story between Harry Potter and The Wheel of Time. Yay! It's finally up!

A few things before you read this. I know that the names Hermionie and Andromida are normally spelled different, but this is the way I spell them for these characters. The three main characters are completely made up. The Rand al'Thor in this story is not the Rand al'Thor from the WOT books, reed to find out how they are connected. My Hermionie is completely fictional. The HP Hermione will show up at Hogwarts. I am posting this in the WOT section, the HP section, and the book crossover section so don't try to read them all, they are the same.

**Disclaimer:** I guess I have to do this. I do not own Harry Potter, Wheel of time, or any thing else referenced to. Trust me, if I owned Harry Potter…let's leave it at that.

Chapter 1

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend becomes myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it berth comes again. In one Age called the Fifth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the White Spring Woods. The wind was not the beginning, there are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a_ beginning.

The wind blew out of the woods and over hills and valleys stirring up leaves as it went. It blew over a parched field where boys and men, and even some women, were practicing the sword. The women al wore pants, most of them wore white, some with bands of color on them. The men were a mixed lot, some without shirts and some with a high collared black coat, these ones seamed not to sweat as they worked beneath the baking sun. It whipped around two tall, solitary towers, one white, one black, and through the stables on the other side where a woman was setting out on a journey so important that an entire army, let alone a little wind, could distract her from her purpose as she mounted her horse trailing three others behind it. On it blew over the farmlands and planes of the Old Lands, where tradition was strong and the farmers were grateful for the wind to cool them under the sun. It blew over the Forest of shadows and the Mountains of Mist. And suddenly it was blowing around tall buildings, snatching at hats and coats. Tugging and pulling at the hair and skirts of three girls emerging from the subway with their parents.

Hermionie caught her waist long hair and pulled it in front of her shoulders combing through it with her fingers wishing that she had thought, like Remembrance, to braid her hair. Then again it wouldn't be horrible if her hair blew around her perfectly the way Andromida's seemed to. But that was what she got for being so intent on her studies, she just had no time for her appearance, not that it was important.

They started down the street looking for a bookshop. Just that morning their world had been turned up side down when they received letters of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermionie had read all the Harry Potter books and some times had found herself wanting it to be real but she had never thought that it could actually be real.

"There it is!" she said pointing to a sign hanging over an old musty looking storefront. The sign said "The Magical World of Reading," she had always had a knack for finding bookstores. That was one of her favorite pastimes, reading.

As they entered the bookstore Hermionie looked around, it was a musty little place with books piled to the ceiling and chairs all over for comfortable reading, it was just her sort of place. She heard her mom saying, "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"We are supposed to go to the front desk and show them our letters," she replied automatically. She was the one that always remembered these things, that was what she did, remembered things. She always had to help her sisters in school.

They approached the desk but no one was there. "Maybe we should ring the bell," said Andromida, doing so. From back behind the bookshelves came a short, balding man who seemed to be about a hundred years old.

"May I help you?" he said in a voice as dusty as thickest of the books, it obviously was not used much. "Yes," said Remembrance before Hermionie could open her mouth. "We received these letters," she said fishing hers out of her pants pocket. "Yes, of course," said the man. "Ranee should be back soon. Wait here." And with that he disappeared between the shelves again.

Hermionie stood there in shock, Remembrance hardly ever talked to people out side their family other than friends. She was considered the shy one. Andromida did the flirting, Hermionie did the talking, and Remembrance was the nice girl that every one wanted as a friend. It was just strange.

_So what do you think?_ Hermionie heard Andromida's voice say, _I'm not too sure I trust that man. He seems to have spent his whole life reading._ Although Hermionie and Remembrance could hear this plain as day no one standing next to them would have heard it. This was something that they discovered they could do in elementary school, they called it Thinking. _There is nothing wrong with reading,_ Thought Hermionie indignantly. _There is if that's all you ever do,_ Thought Remembrance. _Besides, I'm tired of you two bickering inside my head. If you don't stop I'll--._ But they never found out what she'd do. Just then a hansom, plump woman came out of a room behind the front counter accompanied by a man and a woman looking absolutely pleased. "We're just so proud of him," said the man, "Never thought he'd be a strong enough wizard for them to send for him over sea."

"Yes," said his wife. "We were almost afraid that he was going to have to go to Valanor's since we decided to live in the U.S. so we are very proud that he got in"

"Well, I am very happy for you," said the plump woman. Then seeing them, "but it seems that I have some other customers that I need to attend to." She turned towards them and, seeing Remembrance's letter, said, "Hogwarts I presume?"

"Yes," said Hermionie before Remembrance started talking again. "Oh very good!" said the woman. "My name is Ranee and these are Mr. and Mrs. al'Thor. Their son Rand is starting at Hogwarts as well. And you must be the Glines triplets I have heard so much about."

"Yes," said Andromida. "This is Hermionie this is Remembrance, but don't call her that, call her Mem." As she said this she shot a nasty look at Hermionie, she had never shortened the others' names. That had been one of the very few reasons that Remembrance ever got mad at her. "And I am Andromida. You could call me Romi if you want, I really don't care."

"Very well," said Ranee to them. Then, turning to the al'Thors said, "If you'd excuse me, I need to help these girls get their school supplies."

"Oh, of coarse," said Mr. al'Thor.

With that Ranee headed back twords the door saying, "Come on girls, I haven't got all day."

The girls followed her into a small room that contained only shelves with all the Harry Potter books and movies and some coats on pegs. Hermionie had expected their school supplies, but instead, the woman walked over to a blank stretch of wall. "Watch this," she said as she pulled out her wand pointing it at the wall. Then with a flick of her wrist an opening seem to rotate open in the middle of the wall. Hermione thought it was strange that she saw what seemed to be cords going from the woman to the wall, creating the opening.

_You guys,_ she thought shakily, _this is weird. I can see what she is doing. I get the feeling that she can't see it though. _

_Well of coarse you can see it, so can every one else, you don't need to state the obvious,_ thought Andromida. _But I can feel some thing._

_No Romi I don't think that that is what she is talking about,_ Thought Mem just in the nick of time to stop an argument before it started. _I can see it too, and I can feel it. It is weird. _

"Well," said Ranee, "are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" With simultaneous embarrassment they realized that they were standing in the middle of the floor Hermionie and Andromida standing on ether side of Remembrance glaring around her at each other, and followed through the wall that closed behind them. They were standing on a small cobble stone street complete with a street sign, which Hermionie noticed, said--

"Diagon Ally?" she said, her jaw dropping for the second time in twenty minutes. "The Diagon Ally?"

Tell me what you think. I started writing this story years ago, but my computer monitor died so it was stuck on the comp., I couldn't get it off till today.

Sorry I had to re post this because I had to put the "thinking" in italics.

R&R please! I'm begging!


	2. an encounter

**Well here's chapter 2. I had to change this chapter a little taking into consideration book six. I have decided that this story(the HP part any ways) will take place in book 6.**

**Discaimer: well…if I must…I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would keep him chained up next to Draco Malfoy and…Oops! Let my mind wander and see where it goes?**

Chapter 2 

"But I thought- if it at least it existed- wasn't this in England?" Rambling was yet another thing she never did that she found herself doing for the first time today.

"Yes," said Ranee, obviously amused, "Yes, it was and still is. Just now you traveled from New York to England in one step" she seemed to enjoy watching the amazed look on every one's face.

"Is this any thing like Traveling in that book The Wheel of Time?" asked Remembrance. Hermionie was shocked that she would remember such things, let alone compare them with real life. "The Wheel of Time books are complete fantasy," said Renee a little too suddenly. "They are nothing like the Harry Potter books and that stuff just doesn't exist" she said this almost with hatred.

After this out burst she turned around and stalked up the street telling them to follow her up the street. Hermionie never thought that an adult would act that way. She exchanged looks with Remembrance and Andromida. They shrugged and followed the woman up the street.

Mem looked around at the shops as she followed Ranee up the street. It seemed to her that every thing was exactly as described in the Harry Potter books, except that the place was almost deserted and posters were every where talking about safety precautions to help keep your home relatively safe.

"Michelle, did you see the Weasley twins' shop back there?" she heard her father ask her mother, reflecting that he had the same thoughts as Mem.

"Of course," said Ranee, "the reason the Harry Potter books were written to make people believe that it could not possibly be true. Of course there is the occasional obsessed fan who is completely convinced that it is real, but they are considered crazy by society at large." At this point all three girls exchanged glances giggling. They had been some of those "obsessed fans" ever since they had been introduced to the series.

"So are the spells the same?" asked Hermionie.

"For the most part they are the same as in the books. The movies are way off of course. Never trust Hollywood." She actually mumbled this last sentence with anger in her voice. Mem shrugged it off. This woman was sensitive.

"Here we are," said Ranee as they arrived on the great snowy white steps of Gringott's. "You will need to exchange your money for wizard currency. Luckly they do exchange American money, and luckly I reserved enuff money for your school supplies or else we would be in line for hours."

They walked up to the first doors and Renee pointed to the ingraving saying "do you see what it says. It is a warning to allwho go in. It says—" but Hermionie, Mem, and Romi interrupted, and said together without looking at the inscription:

"Enter stranger but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed.

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief you have been warned, beware,

Of finding more than treasure there."

**A/N: I typed that without looking at the book. I'm such a freak! I've also memorized the sphinx's riddle and the prophesy. Hehehe!**

"You three," said their mother. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that in public? Just because you know by heart what is engraved on the doors, or the sphinx's riddle or the prophesy doesn't mea--"

"You three know the prophesy by heart?" interrupted Ranee. All three nodded their heads, wondering why she was whispering. "don't let people know that," she continued, "don't recite it in public. If that prophesy falls into the wrong hands…" she did not finish her sentence, but Mem got the idea, and from the looks on the other's faces, they understood too.

"Now," she said, suddenly changing the subject, "I will go inside to get the money. You all just wait out here and don't wander off, it's just not safe any more." With that she turned around to walk in the door. But right before she stepped through she stopped and smacked herself in the forehead. Turning back around she said, "I almost forgot! We have a fifth year girl here today that will help you. Ah! Here she comes. I'm sure you three know who she is, considering you are fans of the books."

Sure enough, coming up the steps was the last person that the girls had been expecting to see. A girl with wavy, dirty blond hair hanging to her waist and wide, protuberant eyes.

"Hello," said the girl almost out of breath from the clime," I'm—"

"Luna Lovegood," interrupted Mem. "Your father is the editor of the Quibbler. I am Mem, my sister with the blue eyes is Romi--"

"There names are Remembrance and Andromida," mumbled Hermionie.

"And the one grumbling back there is Hermionie. But her name is spelled different than Hermione Granger's," she explained. "Her name ends with 'ie' instead of just 'e' like hers. But it still might get confusing. Oh well."

_Would you not do that? _Hermionie Thought at Mem. _The rest of us would like to talk to them!_ Mem did not understand why Hermionie was mad at her.

**So, what do you think so far? If you are a silent reader I ask you to please review, I need to know if I should continue to write this. I hope the whole Hermione, Hermionie thing was not too confusing. **

**The section where I respond to my reviews!**

**MichelLover67: **my first reviewer. Thanks for pointing out my mistake.

**Yusagi:** no, the girl's last name is not al'Thor, it's Glines. If you noticed Ranee was not talking to the triplet's parents, but another couple.


	3. Wands

Well, here it is. Chapter 3. this one is just them getting their wands but it is very detailed. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! I wish I owned Malfoy, and hary for that matter… they would be good for me. Oh well.

Andromida just stood there, glaring at her sisters. _Hermionie, if you want to talk, then talk. She's not stopping you._ She was fed up with this. Usually it was her and Hermionie who fought, Mem was the mediator.

Right after Romi finished that thought Hermionie started talking. "It is very nice to meet you Luna," she said. "Like my sister said, my name is Hermionie. And what I was 'grumbling,'" at this she shot an evil look at Mem, "was that their names are not 'Mem' or 'Romi.' They are Remembrance and Andromida."

"It is nice to meet you two," said Luna in her usual, misty voice. "But if she," she pointed to Mem, "wants to be called Mem, than I'll call her Mem. Oh look, here comes Ranee!" she said as though she had not just almost chewed Hermionie out.

Sure enough Ranee came out of the bank and handed their parents a bag that looked to be heavy. Romi's eyes sparkled as she thought of all the clothes and make-up that could be bought with it. But her thoughts were interrupted by Ranee anoucing that the first place they should go is Olivander's to get wands.

Reluctantly she followed the woman down the street while listening to Mem talk to Luna about this and that, almost all of it strange. _You know,_ thought Andromida, _I can't believe that you believe most of that stupid stuff. It's not true. There is no proof._ This was just the thing to say to get on Mem's nerves, and Romi knew it.

_Oh really?_ "thought" Mem. _And do you also say that because there is no proof of God that he does not exist either? Just because we can't see, hear, or feel Him that He's not there?_ She thought all this while still carrying on her conversation with Luna. That was something that Hermionie could do also that Romi could not. Speaking of Hermionie, she walked along as if nothing was going on. Of course she did not think anything was wrong, she did not here the conversation that Mem and Andromida were having. That was a skill that the girls discovered, being able to block out one of them so that they would not here.

_God is completely different and you know it!_ "thought" Romi.

_Not really,_ responded Mem._ If you cant believe that one thing exists because there is no proof than how can you believe in another?_

Romi instantly regretted getting into this conversation with Mem. Mem was deeply religious, but also believed in the supernatural. It was a strange combination, true, but some how she made it work. _You're right Mem, I'm sorry._ Hopefully that would get her out of this jam. Sure enough, Mem dropped it.

"Ranee?" asked Mem.

"Yes?"

"Are there churches close by to Hogwarts?"

"There are a few. Why?"

Well I wanted to know because I would want to go to church every Sunday. And on holidays."

"Of course," said Ranee. "What denomination are you? I'm sure we could find a church for you."

"We are Episcopalian," said Mem. Then after a pause where Ranee looked confused, "Oh. Right. It is called the church of England here."

"Oh yes of course. There is a wonderful church, just right for you."

They walked alittle farther till they arrived at Olivander's wand shop. As they were approaching they saw a boy of about 16 immerge from the shop with an old woman with a vulture on her hat. "Thank you gran," the boy said. "I thought you would be mad at me for breaking dad's wand."

"Of course I'm not upset," said the woman. "you were very brave." After this the boy seemed to walk taller as he walked past the girls.

The girls walked into the store and saw a man standing behind the desk putting wands away. "Mr. Olivander?" said Ranee in a tentative voice.

The man turned around. "Ranee!" he said. "Nice to see you again! Willow and unicorn hair, 13 inches, whippy if I remember right." He barely waited for her to nod in assent before he turned on the three girls. "And you three must be the triplets I've heard so much about. I would have left sooner but I wanted to make sure that you three had my wands. Well, come over here one at a time, lets get you your wands." He bustled into the back where he rummaged through wands, accumulating a large stack that he bought to the front.

"Now, if the one with the pretty blue eyes would step forward and we'll find you a wand. Try this one," he said handing her a wand. "Unicorn and holly."

Romi tried it, but to no avail. She tried another, and another, she tried the whole stack, but still nothing happened. Finally Mr. Olivander looked at her and said, "Yes, it might just be the wand for you. Only one I ever made, but it just might be." Then he went to the back of the store.

All three girls exchanged confused looks until Mr. Olivander came out carrying three boxes, one was silver, one was gold, and one appeared to be white gold. Romi looked at the white gold with a hungry look in her eye, but to her disappointment he set that one down along with the gold box.

He opened the silver box, and resting inside was the most beautiful wand she had ever seen. It was a very light colored wood that was carved wit vines winding around the length of it and on the handle there was a carving of beautiful women dancing. Her breath caught in her throat as Mr. Olivander handed it to her.

"This one would work nicely for you," he said.

As soon as the wand touched her hand she felt a warm resonance passing from the wand into her hand. Andromida gave the wand a small wave, and suddenly the room was filled with a silvery light and beautiful music.

"Oh yes, wonderful!" cried Olivander. "I had a feeling that this one would bee for you. Like I said before, it is the only one that I used a Veela hair to make, but it suits you well. As you can see, I put a lot of time in to this wand. I expect you to take special care of it."

Mem watched her sister put the wand into the case and put it away almost reverently. But what really interested her was that there was a light that encompassed both Romi and the wand, it was like they were linked.

She then looked towards her sister and saw that there was a light around her as well as a light around the gold box. The two lights strained towards each other. It seemed that Hermionie was meant for that wand.

To her surprise Mr. Olivander did not seem to see this, istead of picking up the gold box, he went to the stacks of boxes and made another pile for Hermionie to try.

She was half way through the stack of wands when Mem decided to speak up. "Sir," she said timidly. "Maybe Hermionie should try the wand in the gold box."

Mr. Olivander stared at her for a little while, then decided that he knew what he was doing. He continued to have Hermionie try the entire stack of wands, but when none of them worked he peered at Mem with a curious expression.

"Try this one," he told Hermionie handing her the one from the White gold box. Mem could tell that he did not want her to be right. But nothing happened.

"Well I guess we could try this one," he said reluctantly, handing her the wand from the gold box. Mem could see the lights merging and blending together, and smiled in triumph even before her sister had firmly grasped the wand. Hermionie waved the wand and sparks flew from the end looking like a fire work.

Mem could see the carving on the handle of the wand, books and flowers intertwined together. Just right for Hermionie, she thought.

"Well," said Mr. Olivander to Mem. "I would go through the same process of trying many wand with you, but I have a feeling that this wand," he said motioning towards the one in the white gold box, "is meant for you. Let's just get it out of the way and try it first."

Mem took the wand from him and immediately felt energy surging between herself and the wand. Lifting the wand she gave it a flick and out flew a single faerie. She looked at it in aw, she always liked Faeries. She looked down at the wand and saw what was carved onto it, a sword with faeries and other mystical creatures all around it. The rest of the wand just had lines circling up the length of it. She took the box from Mr. Olivander, thanking him profusely. She put the wand away and then got money from her parents to pay for it.

The wands, of course, were more expensive than the rest of his wands, but it was worth it.

"By the way," said Mr. Olivander as they headed towards the door. "you should know what core your wand has. Hermionie, your wand contains a tail feather from the Phoenix that once belonged to Merlin himself. And Re- I mean, Mem, your wand is also the only one of it's kind that I eve made, it contains the skeleton of a faerie who's dieing words to me were to make her into a wand for some one great. She also told me to make these other two wands for great people. She aid that it was of great importance to make these. I hope you three live up to these wands."

With shocked expressions on their faces they left the shop.

Well that's it. I'm sorry if the story is taking so long to develop, and I'm sorry about the short chapters.

Thank you to my reviewers:

**MichelLover67: **any suggestions from you are welcome.

**Yusagi:** Lol. Yes, just call me a freak

**Mira Hopesbane: **I will have more "channeling like effects" later on

And a big humungous super big thank you to **Lone Wolf55** for checking over my story. Without her this story would be full of grammatical mistakes.

Storyline suggestions are welcome. I know where it is going, but I'm having trouble with the in between parts.

Well I'm off to a Karate tournament so I'll post when I get home.

Hope you liked.

Please review!

If any one tried to do anonymous reviews before, I'm sorry I did not know it was disabled. It's all better now.


End file.
